Todo tiene un fin y un nuevo Comienzo
by Angel-Ginny-Potter
Summary: La terrible lucha en contra de Naraku....Kagome resulta gravemente herida..y Muere..Una desicion puede cambiar el destino...¿quien liberara a InuYasha de su terrible destino? Review Onegai! -..Soy Nueva! .


Hai Hai!!! Primero que nada tengo que decir que por desgracia los personajes no me perteneces * Haru baja la cabeza* pero me encantaria que fueran mios *risa diabólica tipo Naraku * JAJAJA XD...bueno perdon...Los personajes pertenecen a mi gran idola *-* Rumiko....  
  
Es mi primer fic.,...lo juro.. espero que les guste..espero seguirlo solo si me dejan aunque se UN reviws *-* plissssssssssssssssss T_T dejen 1...  
  
Ahora ya no los molesto los dejo con la historia amy`s  
  
Sayhonara..  
  
Capitulo I.: "La chica que callo al poso."  
  
Por su servidora Neko_Valy_chan ^^ o claro angel_Gin_Potter  
  
Inuyasha estaba mirando aquel arbol que lo habia hecho sufrir mas que nada, como anhelaba destruir y a la vez amar a ese arbol...tantas cosas habian pasado en ese lugar...siempre que tenia problemas recurria a el como un niño recurre a su madre...ahora estaba pensando muy seriamente...la batalla con Naraku estaba casi terminada...todo ya casi habia acabado pero...sucedió lo peor..Kagome habia salido muy mal herida al enterrar una de sus flechas en la esplada de Naraku (exactamente en ese tatuaje de araña ^^) haciendo que este quedara muy debil..pero aun asi haciendole el daño suficiente a Kagome como para matarla cruelmente...pero aun..no estaba muerta solo herida..eso tranquilizo un poco al Hanyou que tenia la mirada perdida en las ramas del cerezo...Una voz muy familiar hizo que este se diera vuelta haciendo que sus pensamientos se puesieran mas confusos.  
  
-Kagome...-murmuro con temor.  
  
-InuYasha..-dijo la chica mirándolo friamente.  
  
-Kagome...estas herida mejor descansa -dijo el chico con dulzura.  
  
-Inu Yasha no entiendes?..voy a morir..-dijo la chica bajando la mirada con tristeza.  
  
-Que dices Kagome!! Tu sobreviviras y estaremos siempre juntos...ya que con la perla..  
  
-Deja de hablarme de la perla -dijo la chica con la mirada perdida.  
  
-Kagome.....escuchame! -dijo el Hanyou firmemente  
  
-Inu..Yasha..yo lo siento..-murmuro una chica mirando al hanyou mientras levantaba su arco y lo apuntaba firmemente sin miedo alguno -Lo siento Inuyasha!!  
  
Se escucho el zumbido de la flecha...Todo fue muy rapido..hay estaba nuevamente el chico de cabellera platinada con una flecha en su corazon Un gran dolor sintio en su pecho..no por la flecha si no al ver que Kagome al igual que lo habia liberado lo estaba encarcelando..y peor aun..el la amaba no queria estar fuera de su alcanse..ahora ella lo dejaba...ella se lo habia prometido..no dejarlo nunca...  
  
-Porque...Kagome...yo..-murmuro el chico antes de desvanecerse quedando dormido en un largo sueño que duraria 50 años.  
  
-Lo siento mucho -la joven callo al piso sentada mientras apretaba su hombro que en ese momento sangraba..dejando su arco a un lado se acerco lentamente al arbol... .a paso forzado y con las lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos.y con las pocas energias que le quedaban murmuro las palabras que en ese momento gritaban por salir de su pecho... ..-Inu..Yasha prometo venir por ti -las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mojando todo su rostro.-Lo prometo -en ese momento una luz salio de su pecho..era de color rosa...era la misteriosa perla de Shikon no tama..que en ese momento estaba purificada..-Te amo..Inuyasha.-la chica callo en camara lenta al piso en donde fallecio...con unas gruesas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. "Presente..año 1998"  
  
Una muchacha de cabellera negra azabache y de llamativos ojos morados salia de su casa ubicada muy cerca del templo. Llevaba un uniforme marinero de color azul y tenia el pelo suelo con unos mechones que sobresalian de su cabellera larga.Corria muy rapidamente por entre los arboles que daban al templo, llevaba mucha prisa ya que para variar llegaria tarde a sus clases.  
  
-por que solo yo me quedo dormida!!! ~.~ ahora si que el maestro me matara -penso la chica mientras corria por los escalones del templo...cuando ya casi llegaba algo le llamo la atención En el arbol sagrado habia una marca que ella no habia visto antes Esto hizo que la muchacha se detuviera para acercarse al arbol.  
  
-Valla..Hubiera jurado que esto no estaba hace unos dias...si que soy distraida -la chica miro hacia las ramas altas de aquel arbol.- se nota que se acerca la primavera, ya hay pequeños brotes de flores de cerezo..como amo esas flores me traen muchos recuerdos...  
  
Un viento fuerte hizo que las ramas del cerezo se movieran y despidieran algunas flores que estaban ya florecidas por la venida de la estacion mas acogedora..la primavera....el viento parecia calido pero a la vez frio, era como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo...algo llamaba mucho la atención.  
  
-Por mi estaria todo el dia mirando las flores que hay en este arbol -de pronto la joven se detuvo de golpe mientras levantaba el puño de su uniforme...miro su pequeño reloj..-kia!!! Lo olvide llegare tarde a clases!! -la joven cogio sus cosas lo mas rapido posible y salio hecha un rayo hacia los escalones del templo.  
  
Sin que tuviera tiempo de nada no se fijo que en el arbol habian dos pequeños ojos que la observaban con determinación y algo de curiosidad.  
  
Ya era casi de noche y la muchacha venia llegando cansadísima de el colegio,parecia muy cansada y a duras penas logro subir larga escalera del templo...si que eran muchos escalones-penso la chica mientras intentaba contar los escalones...-uh! -.- no puede ser son 135 escalones -una pequeña gota de sudor recorrio su cabeza....- ¿cómo sera que el sacerdorte Maoy es capaz de subir todos estos escalones??? Si que debe tener energias ese anciano.  
  
Ya habia oscurecido y el cielo se tornaba levemente rojiso mientras las nubes empesaban a recorrer las montañas que estaban en el frente. La joven caminaba muy a prisa mientras subia las escaleras del antiguo templo que a pesar de ser un lugar divino y sagrado..En las noches daba un poco de miedo.  
  
-Bien..ya estoy llegando..solo unos escalones...-la joven miraba en todas direcciones hasta que sus ojos se toparon nuevamente con el arbol sagrado - Que miedo! ....ah!! -la joven se tropezó con uno de los escalones del templo justo en el ultimo de los peldaños.- ;____; auchi!! Eh?? Que fue eso?- en ese momento se escucharon ruidos de hojas y de pasos.- ah! O.o que son esos ruidos!- La chica un poco asustada se levanto en donde se habia caido ...levantando la mirada en los arbustos vio unos ojos rojos..  
  
-KIAAAAAA!!!! O.O -grito la chica mientras intentaba correr, esa cosa la venia siguiendo...¿qué era esa maldita cosa??? .  
  
La joven corrio y se refugio en una pequeña casucha en la cual habia un pequeño poso que en sus orillas tenia unos papeles con conjuros y cosas por el estilo...la casucha era pequeño pero cabian perfectamente 3 personas sin estar apretandos ni nada.  
  
-¿¿qué fue esa maldita cosa?? O.o -se pregunto la chica inconcientemente y en voz alta sin percatarse que los ojos estaban detrás de ella..sintio una respiración fria en su esplada que hizo que en su espalda recorriera un shock electrico..  
  
-uhmmm ...-dijo la chica mientras abria los ojos como platos...- ...............-sintio la respiración en su cuello...lentamente dio vuelta la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de un perro Bastante grande.. tenia unos colmillos muy largos y en su frente habia una media luna de color morado.  
  
-KIAAAAA!!!! -grito la chica mientras intentaba salir de se lugar..  
  
La bestia perro repentinamente despedio una luz de color morado...en la luz se pudo divisar a un hombre de largo pelo negro , y ropas bastante refinadas y fuera de epoca...tenia una pequeña luna en su frente y esferas de color moradas...ese ser la miraba fijamente mientras la muchacha parecia en una especie de trance.  
  
-Joven miko..dame la Shikon no Tama -murmuro el hombre con una voz sueve pero fria.- no tengo tiempo para perder con una humana como tu... -qui..quien..eres tu?? -pregunto la joven intentando articular palabras. -Eso no te intereza..pero te lo dire para que sepas quien sera tu asesino -la miro con una sonrisa fria y los ojos rojos del ser parecieron tener un brillo especial..-Soy Saeroumaru..soy un youkai tipo perro diabólico o mas conocido como el Grim que ronda los cementerios... -..¿un..que?? -murmuro la chica mirándolo con miedo -Eso no es necesario que te lo diga mujer..ahora como ya te ordene dame la maldita Joya AHORA! -grito el ser mientras sus cabellos se movían por el viento. -que..es lo...que...qui..quires?? o.o -pregunto la chica mientras se hechaba hacia atrás inconcientemente. -ya te lo dije humana..dame la shokon no tama .-dijo el mientras reducia el espacio entra la joven.  
  
La joven se hecho hacia atrás sintiendo que habia chocado contra algo...claro! era ese maldito poso! Pero ahora ¿cómo saldria de ahí?...El Youkai se acerco mas a ella , reduciendo el espacio a prácticamente unos centímetros.  
  
-Dame la joya mujer..-dijo el mirándola.  
  
La chica se hecho para atrás y perdiendo el equilibrio callo de espaldas al poso en donde sintio que era jalada hacia el interor..una fuerte luz de color morada azulada la cubrio..y de su corazon salio una luz de color rosa...cerro los ojos...tenia miedo...¿dónde estaba??..sintio suelo firme..lentamente abrio sus ojos para encontrarse en el mismo poso en el que habia entrado sin querer..pero era algo diferente..  
  
Salio lentamente mientras miraba por la superficie..en el no estaba ese hombre tan extraño que se hacia llamar Youkai ¿qué diablos era eso?....  
  
-Donde estoy..?? -murmuro mientras miraba afuera del poso..ya no estaba el la casucha si no en una pradera llena de tulipanes...y peor aun...estaba de dia...¿qué estaba pasando?? Lo mas seguro era que se habia dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
  
-Pero..¿dónde esta el templo??...kia!!! me perdi en mi propio barrio o.o....que hare!! -miro en todas direcciones buscando algun rastro de su casa o del templo que ella tanto conocia..pero no allo nada nisiquiera algo familiar..pero..un momento ..ese arbol ..SI!! era MI arbol sagrado!!! Mi cerezo!! ^o^ me salve!!!  
  
La chica corrio al arbol mientras esquivaba unas cuantas ramas que estaba en su paso. Ya casi llegaba mientras se abria paso por unos cuantos matorrales cuando..llego..pero..algo habia en el que antes no estaba..  
  
Hay en el arbol habia un joven de cabellera platinada que al parecer ..estaba dormido o..muerto?? que extraño.. se dirigio al arbol y se fijo..aun respira y en su corazon tiene una flecha....  
  
Se intento subir en las raices en donde llego a la altura de la cara...tiene orejas ^^ que lindo..pero que digo ¿cómo una persona puede tener orejas de perro?? O.o ...en eso sintio una presencia..era ese maldito mounstro que le queria quitar algo que según el ella tenia...o.o...  
  
Bajo lentamente del arbol ..donde maldita sea estaba ..estaba total y absolutamente perdida..en eso vio humo..si una chimenea ^^ al fin!! Algo de vida en este lugar tan extraño!!  
  
La joven corrio rapidamente a la aldea en donde habian pobladores trabajando, todo parecia muy tranquilo...Los aldeanos parecieron asustados con la llegada de la joven ya que sus ropas eras muy extrañas y ¿provocativas? Bueno en la epoca del Sengoku las mujeres no pueden mostrar NADA y ella al contrario llevaba una falda de tablas de color blanca y un traje (como el de Kagome) de color azul marino (tipico uniforme japones).  
  
-Disculpe..-dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a unos aldeanos que al momento se hecharon hacia atrás con miedo. -salga de aquí!! Bruja! No tenemos nada de valor! -grito un aldeano al momento que se escondio detrás de sus compañeros. -YO!! Bruja!! ¬¬ hey! Que descortesía!  
  
En eso una mujer anciana de unos 67 años y de pelo de color café oscuro y ojos del mismo color camino hacia ella...Llevaba ropas de sacerdotisa y llevaba a su lado a un pequeño gato negro.  
  
-Te esperaba muchacha..-dijo la anciana con una sonrisa en su rostro -hace mas de 40 años que te esperaba. -a..mi? -dijo la chica mientras se apuntaba con su dedo indice y miraba en todas dirección como buscando a alguien mas que no fuera ella. si te esperaba..ven sigueme a mi casa.-concluyo la anciana dándose vuelta. -bien...*la chica penso* no me queda de otra..si no voy estos ancianos me quemaran en una hoguera como quemaban a las brujas antiguamente ¬¬.  
  
La joven siguió a la anciana a su casa, esta anciana por su parte parecia muy feliz y a la vez con algo de melancolia..mientras caminaban muchas miradas se posaban en la joven.  
  
-Bien..llegamos -dijo la joven mientras abria la puerta de su casa  
  
La anciana le sirvio un poco de te a la muchacha y le pido que le contara la historia de cómo llego a ese lugar.  
  
-pues..y eso fue ^^ la verdad no se como es que estoy aca ..pero si se que estoy muy perdida ya que nisiquiera encuentro mi templo ..  
  
-No te preocupes...te explicare que es lo que paso...-la mujer anciana se acerca a la miko mientras toma su rostro- si efectivamente tu eres la reencarnación de mi amiga Kagome -de..quien?? o.o -pregunto la joven -de mi amiga Kagome..mi nombre es Miury y soy la sacerdotisa de esta aldea, tengo 67 años y conoci a esta miko hace mucho...ella era la encargada de cuidar la Shikon no Tama..una misteriosa perla que quien la posea le causara mucho daño..ella conocio a un Hanyou llamado Inuyasha y se enamoro perdidamente de el..el a su vez tambien pero por una batalla que tubieron ella resulto gravemente herida.. -la mujer la miro seria mientras bajaba su cabeza...-y pues fue mucho para ella y murio.. -murio?? o.o ...¿pero como?? -pregunto la chica con melancolia -el malvado de Naraku la hirio con una de sus marionetas cuando ella lo estaba purificando... claro que la joven logro salvar la perla y completarla ..tambien logro purificar una parte de Naraku haciendo que desapareciera... -y desapareció ese malvado de Naraku?? -pregunto la joven dejando su taza de te sobre la mesa. -pues algunos dicen que si y otros dicen que no..quien sabe...lo único que dijo antes de "morir" fue que regresaría para matar a la maldita mujer que lo venció con una flecha.. -uh o.o ...la joven pensó un poco...tantas cosas habían pasado?? -y ¿qué sucedió con el joven?? -el..el esta sellado en una árbol no muy lejano de aquí.. -Yo lo vi!! Cuando llegue..tiene orejitas de perro ^^ y estaba dormido. -El es Inuyasha y es un mitad demonio. -que raro....pero..  
  
En ese momento se escucha una explosión mientras se escuchan ruidos y gritos..la anciana se levanto asustada  
  
-que es fue eso..-murmuro la joven asustada detrás de la anciana. -debe de ser algún Youkai.. -Youkai..yo escuche esa palabra de un hombre que me fue a buscar a mi época..también era un perro muy malo.. me daba miedo ~.~. -no puede ser...debe de ser el Lord de las tierras del norte..es uno de los Youkais mas poderosos... -oh o.o y yo que le quería golpear por atrevido ¬¬ -Vamos...  
  
Las dos mujeres salieron de la casa, afuera había gente corriendo y gritando con mucho miedo...  
  
-que es eso...??-murmuro la joven con miedo -es ese Youkai....  
  
En eso se ve a un enorme perro muy grande. Era de color negro y tenia una singular media luna de color morado en su frente...  
  
-Es ese maldito youkai que me ataco!! Es Saeroumaru -dijo la chica con una voz bastante fuerte haciendo que el demonio se diera vuelta para mirarla a los ojos con odio e ira terrible.  
  
-maldita humana!! Te me escapaste -dijo el perro con una voz muy diabólica.  
  
kiaaaaaaa!!! -dijo la joven mirando al enorme perro negro Debes de escapar de aquí Kagome -dijo la anciana mirando a la joven miko. Que?? Y dejarte sola...hey! ¬¬ yo no soy Kagome..soy Haruna SukiShiro Bien Haruna...sera mejor que escapes ese demonio quiere matarte.. A mi?? Y porque ;_; que hize! Tienes la joya que el busca...-dijo la anciana Que joya??? La Shikon no Tama...la perla de los 4 elementos Uh??.... Sera mejor que escapes ahora mismo Haruna Bien!  
  
La Joven se dio media vuelta mientras corria hacia el bosque...necesitaba desaparecer de ese lugar tan extraño...pero en eso vio al enrome perro negro que estaba detrás de ella..la miraba con odio y rencor..  
  
-que quiere! -le pregunto la chica con miedo mientras caminaba hacia atrás topándose con el arbol sagrado -quiero la maldita joya...damela...-en eso el enorme perro sse transforma nuevamente en un youkai humano... -No se de que joya hablas...dijo ella mientras chocaba su espalda con el arbol -no seas boba mujer....damela! -el youkai levanto su mano y en ella aparecio una esfera de energia de color negra...llena de maldad  
  
La joven estaba paralizada ese mounstro la queria matar...y nisiquiera sabia la maldita razon...porque..solo y con miedo logro articular una palabra que para ella no significo mucho pero que a pesar de todo la hacia sentir segura..  
  
-INUYASHA!!!!  
  
Fin del primer capitulo  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Notas de autor:  
Bien ¿qué les parecio??.... ^o^ es mi primer intento de fic y encontre que no estubo TAN mal ^^ jejeje bueno amigos Haruna SukiShiro es la reencarnación de Kagome y de el corazon puro de Kikyou ^^ pronto veremos personajes antiguos y claro a nuestro querido Hanyou tan querido por todas...*quien puede ser??* kawaii *-* a Inu_Chan..  
  
En el proximo capitulo....  
  
"La maldición de 50 años....el Joven sellado*  
  
Dejen Review plissssssssssssssssssssssssss REVIEW CON RECLAMOS, ETC PLISSSSSSSSS NO ME DESANIMEN..  
  
Los quiere mucho su amiga Neko_Valy_chan ^^ dejen Reviws ^^ 


End file.
